memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EnEpiLink
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:29, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize it was a bot. My bad. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:30, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: How to "spam" the board operators I don't know if "spamming" would be a good idea, but at Memory Alpha:Bots, there are things about bots. If you think it is a good bot that will work, then you may be able to simply plead your case to one of the admins (Alan del Beccio is on right now, for example) to get it started. I'm really not the greatest person to talk to about this, by the way. Good luck. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:41, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Also note that the decision is not only up to the admins, post in Memory Alpha:Ten Forward to receive additional suggestion from the Archivists. Also note that the current version of the pywikipediabot is not compatible with Memory Alpha, you will have to use the July-snapshot of the framework -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 21:44, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) * The examples provided here seem to defeat the purpose of having a wiki. If you want to know the summary of an episode, click the link. IF you are searching for a particular topic, use the search... we might as well have a short bio next to each of the guest stars on the episode pages if we want to be self-defeating. --Alan del Beccio 21:51, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Maybe I didn't describe the benefits well enough. I would disagree in the sense of trying to remember what episode I saw something happen in... to have to click through each for the summary seems counterproductive in terms of requiring the bandwidth/cost to service every single request versus a single request for the listing of episode descriptions. Then you empower the user with more knowledge where the user is inclined to click on the actual episode to see if the "longer" version is actual what the user's looking for. Also, I'd cite that most pages with a google search of "Voyager Episodes" typically all have an episode listing with descriptions of the episodes, which really makes sense. In addition, the bot has a far broader aspect of establishing "source text" and "linked text" whereas "source text" changes could be propogated to "linked text" subscribers, and the wiki engine could differentiate between actual "source text" changes versus overloading recent changes with "linked text" re-syncronizations. Lets continue this discussion in Memory Alpha:Ten Forward, mainly because I'm trying to decide if its a worthwhile use of my free time -EnEpiLink 22:09, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Dont forget to "talk" to funkdubious instead! Dont forget to send suggestions/feedback to User_talk:Funkdubious * Perhaps you should have started the talk on your talk page first, or in Ten Forward if you want suggestions and feedback. --Alan del Beccio 21:53, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Got it: Memory Alpha:Ten Forward